The Girl and Her Perverted Boyfriend
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Miku has finally gotten a fragment of her happiness. Kaito. But is problems begin to arise and threatens to take it away. She gains another love rival and her family problems are becoming worse. Will Miku ever get the peaceful love life she wanted? Sequel to The Girl and the Idol. MikuXKaito, LukaXGakupo, MeikoXHiyama, RinXLen, and slight HakuXDell.
1. WE'RE BAAAAACK!

**Author's Note: o-o...GUESS WHO'S BACK!? Fufufufufufu..=u= Did you miss me? *Pulls Miku and Kaito out of a closet.* BACK INTO ACTION! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

Miku Hatsune. Eighteen years old. And I am in a tight situation. I sat awkwardly as my idiot brother Mikuo eyed my boyfriend, Kaito. And after many moments of silence...

"Who the fuck is he?" He said bluntly.

Kaito smirked. "Wow. That's some language."

Mikuo smirked back. "Yeah well, not all of us were raised in a rich family."

"M-Mikuo! Be more polite!" My mother hissed. "Nice to meet you Kaito. I'm Miku's mother, Aoki."

He nodded politely. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Aoki."

My mother waved her hand around. "Oh no! You can just call me Aoki!"

I was overheating from embarrassment. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

The rest of the night went fairly well if you leave out the looks Mikuo was giving Kaito. When Kaito left, I insisted that I walk him out.

"That was fun. Let's do it again sometimes." Kaito said cheerfully.

"Your idea and my idea of _fun_ are two completely different things." I mumbled.

He laughed. "See ya tomorrow." He gave me a light peck on the cheek and walked off, waving over his shoulder.

I can't believe I'm in love with that idiot.

* * *

Rin Kagamine. Eighteen years old. If things could get even more awkward then having your mother walk in on you while you and your boyfriend in the middle of..._that_, is having your boyfriend casually walk up to your mom while HALF NAKED I might add, and greeting her like nothing happened. _  
_

"Hey SeeU, how've ya been? Still looking good with the cat ears." Len pulled his hair back into a ponytail and flashed a smile.

I mumbled many curse words as I put my shirt back on. "Hey mom."

My mother had dropped her tray as she stood there, stricken with shock.

"RINNYYYYYYYYY! YOU FINALLY DID IT!? YOU'RE NO LONGER A VIRGIN!? MOMMY'S SO PROUD~" She practically screamed.

If I could turn any more red, I did. "Mom! Shut up!"

She grabbed Len's hands with stars in her eyes. "I'm so glad it was you Lennykins!"

"Thanks See-"

"CALL ME MOMMY!" She whined.

"Thanks mommy?"

She squealed and skipped off, yelling "MY DAUGHTER ISNT A VIRIGIN ANYMORE!" to any one who greeted her.

"I am too..." I mumbled. "We didn't even do anything."

Len shrugged. "Well your mom doesn't think so."

I sighed and punched him. "Why didn't you tell her!?"

"I wanted to see her reaction."

"Moron."

"Thanks." Len locked the door and grabbed my wrists.

"Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

* * *

_MIKU_

I was late again. I didn't even time to tie my hair into twin tails. My messy teal hair fell over my shoulders.

"Miku~ You're late." The pink haired sadis- I mean my pink haired friend Luka teased.

"Shut up." I panted.

I felt someone grab the tips of my hair and kiss them.

"K-Kaito. What are you doing?" I blushed.

"Ah~ I'm sorry Miku~ Such a sweet aroma emitting from your beautiful hair~ I just had to or else my urges would have taken control! Everytime I look at you, I want to fu-"

"CUT THE CRAP, YOU PERVERT!" I roundhouse kicked Kaito.

My eyes shifted to Meiko. She's been quiet ever since I became Kaito's girlfriend.

Her eyes were fixed on the nearly dead Kaito. Her cheeks were flushed red.

_No way..._

Miku Hatsune. Eighteen years old. Today, I found out something horrible.

My friend is in love with my boyfriend.


	2. Dumbasses and Gum

Oh God, I could no longer look at Meiko anymore.

"Miku?"

"Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"MIKU HATSUNE, WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCKING DECAPITATE YOU!" The voice no other than Luka hollered.

Of course, being the amazing person I am, I ignored her.

"THAT'S IT!" Luka lunged at me.

"Whoa there tiger." Meiko grabbed her shirt.

The brunette looked at me and my eyes shifted down to her feet. She had nice shoes.

"2rx3ry+4y=2rx3ryx1y=3ryx=x2..."I mumbled.

They blinked at me.

Rin put her hand on my shoulders. "Alright, she's finally lost it."

"Actually, that was the answer to my algebra homework." Luka said as she wrote it down. "Thanks Miku."

I just shrugged.

"Miku!" I hear a voice call. I turn around and give them the most horrifying "Go Straight to Hell" look.

"I didn't even say anything!" Kaito held up his hands in defense.

I sighed. "Oh. It's just you."

"Wow. You're more bitc-" Rin clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Ahahahahahaha...I wouldn't push her today Kaito." She hissed.

He nodded, suffocating.

"Sit down you dumbasses." Yowane-sensei called to the class.

"Nice to see you too, Sensei." Luka smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sit down Pinky. "

* * *

"Alright. I would like to introduce you to our new class mates. Gakupo and Gumi Kamui." Yowane-sensei yawned.

That was the only thing I heard after that, I began to get bored and even more worried about Meiko and Kaito.

_All I have to do is coax her into admitting! Yeah! I'll find out and then...well we'll see from there!_ I continued to tell myself.

"Excuse me." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a pair of green eyes.

"Gumi. Nice to meet ya, Tealy. Can you share that textbook with me? I haven't gotten mine yet." She smacked her gum.

"Miku. Miku Hatsune." I corrected. "Yeah, scoot your desk closer."

"Meh, I like Tealy better. Thanks." Gumi adjusted the goggles that sat on her head.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"Goes good with the outfit." She shrugged and popped her gum.

"Hm."

_Strange girl._

* * *

Oh thank God. Class was over. Anymore of Gumi's smacking and I would've gone paranoid.

I saw Meiko getting her books together and my feet unconsciously ran towards her.

"Hey Miku." She smiled and patted my head.

"Meiko. I have a question. Oh and hey."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Kaito."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

_Miku, you dumbass._

* * *

**Author's Note: THIS WAS FUCKING SHORT! OnO Oh well. Thank you for all of the immediate reviews!**

**Replies!**

**Teddy bear 007- *Fail triple snap.* MHMMMMMM. (I LOVE your profile picture by the way. 11TH DOCTOR!)**

**OrganizationsNumberXIII- Thank you! I have accomplished my job then! :D**

**Pokemon Guy84- Awkwardness to the max! :3**


	3. Gakupo and Beer

**Author's Note: I need to stop staying up late to type these for you. China+Jet Lag does not go well.**

* * *

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT._ I continued to call myself as I looked at Meiko's surprised face.

"What makes you think I like the blue-haired perv?" Meiko tilted her head.

"Well...your face is always red when you're around him and you've been really quiet lately."

She sighed. "Seems like I've been found out. Come with me."

* * *

_LUKA_

I hurriedly dashed down the street. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Luki is gonna kill me." I had various bags of foods and LOTS of tuna. I brushed pink stands of hair behind my ear and straightened my skirt. Why I insist of wearing a skirt while shopping, I do not know. The heel on my boot snapped and I tripped, falling at someone's feet.

I mumbled so many curse words that I started getting horrified stares from the soccer moms passing by.

"Wow. What vulgar language." I heard a voice chuckle.

"Yeah well." I took off my shoe and examined it. "Crap. I liked this one too." I shoved the boot in my bag and looked up for the first time.

"Hey Megurine." Gakupo laughed. "First time you looked up."

"You're...you're...THE GIRLY LOOKING GUY!" I hollered as I pointed at him.

He blinked at me. "I am NOT a girly looking guy!"

"Well explain the long hair." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

" I'm from a traditional Japanese family so..."

"Pfft..."

"What?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" I busted out laughing, grabbing onto the tree for support.

"WHAT!? Is that so funny!?"

"What ERA are you from?" I wiped away a tear.

Gakupo sighed. "So you don't believe me."

"Of course I don't."

* * *

_MIKU_

"So..you do like him?"

"No, no. Of course not." Meiko said as she lead me to the top of the school.

When we got there, she looked me straight in the eye.

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

I nodded.

She dug in her bag and took out a bottle of beer.

"Meiko, what the _fuck_?"

* * *

**Author's Note: ...I'm so late.**

**Replies!**

**Teddy Bear 007- Yes Miku.**

**Pokemon Guy 84- **

**Miku: Don't call me a dumbass!**

**Yami: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**OrganizationsNumberXIII- Everybody does! Oh wow. XD Seriously? Thanks! That was my objective.**

**Hanaru-NekoHanyou (Goddammit Hanaru! Do you know how long it took me to type your name!?)- Thanks! Actually, Crypton said they can be whatever the fans want them to be. I see them as lovers but we have different opinions! :D Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Hiyama Kiyoteru

**Author's Note: This is so late! Yes, my chapters are usually late...*Emo corner.***

* * *

_LUKA_

I could just sense stares coming from all of my friends as Gakupo slammed his hand on my desk. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

"You have three seconds before I kick you to hell." I mumbled.

"What that supposed to be threatening?!"

"DIE YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU SON OF A-"

"Megurine! Shut your yap and sit your ass down." Yowane-sensei hollered as she slammed the class room door open.

"And Purpled Hair Kamui, go back to your seat. What are you doing, already flirting with Pinky?"

"WHA-Sensei, please do not get the wrong idea! Who would want to date this amazon-"

"SAY THAT AGAIN. I DARE YOU!" I yanked his ponytail.

"OW! Why you bit-"

We both felt a book crash against our skulls. Courtesy of Yowane-sensei.

"You idiots...You think I was kidding when I said shut up!? GET OUT OF MY CLASS YOU DAMN BRATS!"

* * *

_MIKU_

"Owwwww! My head..." Luka moaned as she held an ice pack on her head.

"Damn. Sensei was mad." Rin commented, poking the swollen spot on Luka's head.

"OW! Thanks for informing me. Please tell me more about your scientific observations." She muttered as she slapped Rin's hand away.

"Yeah but seriously Meiko. I never knew you were into alcohol." I looked at my brown haired friend.

"It's not like I'm proud of it." Meiko sighed.

Luka and Rin blinked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

_FLASHBACK _

_"Meiko, what the fuck?"_

_"Yeah I know. That's probably why I was red and quiet."_

_"This is horrible! Why!?"_

_"Personal reasons Miku. Please, PLEASE, don't tell anyone."_

_"...Okay."_

_FLASHBACK_ _END_

"NO WAY!" Rin basically hollered.

"Shut up!" Meiko muttered.

"Meiko, you need counseling." Luka nodded her head.

"I GET IT!" She said irritably.

"I know someone who could help..." Rin offered. "He's pretty good. And not that bad looking." She nudged Meiko.

"Oh give me a break!" Meiko rolled her eyes.

"Just saying. He's single."

* * *

_MEIKO_

I sat in the cold room, waiting for my slow ass counselor. But _man_, the room was freezing.

"Sorry for the wait!"

"About time." I sighed. "Meiko Sakine. Nice to meet ya. Uh. Hiyama-" For the first time I looked up. _Oh my God._

This guy was gorgeous. How is he single?

"Hiyama Kiyoteru. Nice to meet ya." He held out his hand.

My jaw was basically hanging open.

"Uh. Yeah."

He sat down with a grunt. "So, alcohol problems?"

He was absolutely amazing. His brown hair. His wonderful eyes. Oh god. Meiko, stop sounding stalkerish.

"Uh. Yeah."

He sighed. "Sakine, it'd be great if you pay attention. No point in counseling if you aren't paying attention."

"Oh! Um right." I blushed. _MEIKO! What's wrong with you!? Men are dirty, filthy pigs!_

He lowered his glasses and smirked at me.

"Wow. Already?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that little crush you have on me." He winked.

_Meiko. You are so screwed._

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally done! **

**Replies!**

**Pokemon Guy 84- *Nod nod.***

**Teddy bear 007- O_O WHAT!? Why would she do that!?**

**OrganizationsNumberXIII- Thanks! LOL! XD You have a sharp sense. I was basing her off of "Go Google It"!**

**(This name was so hard to type.) RidaaandRuduuTheNightShades- Uh. I TRY to update every two days. But I'm usually late so expect it to usually be four or five days. ^^"" Heh.**


	5. Nail Polish and Counseling

_MEIKO_

My life is over. My counselor is hot and he already found out that I like him. Of course, a normal person would deny it while blushing or just stay silent. But I'm not normal.

"Are you on crack?"

...

...

...

...

_Damn._

* * *

_MIKU_

"Gooood morning Tealy~" My new friend, Gumi mused.

"Hey Gumi." I mumbled as I scratched my head in confusion.

"Morning Miku." Kaito brushed bangs out of his eyes and glanced over at me.

"Mhmmm..." I answered.

"Of course you didn't do your homework."

"Shut up. I was working. WHY DOESN'T ANY OF THIS MAKE SENSE!?" I threw my pencil somewhere and groaned.

"It can if you pay attention during Sensei's lesson." Kaito bent down and picked up my pencil.

"Fine. You do it."

"With pleasure." He leaned over, his hair tickling my cheek and began to write gracefully. He smelled like a faint vanilla. Oh God Miku. Quit being such a perv.

"And done." Kaito placed my pencil down and smirked triumphantly while stealing a kiss on my cheek.

"You win." I groaned.

"Wow Miku. You couldn't even solve that problem?" Gumi commented as she took out a bottle of green nail polish.

"Shut _up._" I grit my teeth and slammed my book closed.

"You stupid retards. Why do I have to say every morning to sit the fuck down? GUMI KAMUI, PUT THE NAIL POLISH UP BEFORE I BEAT YOU SENSELESS." Yowane-sensei threw a book at Gumi, which hit her square in the face.

"OW!" She rubbed her bleeding nose.

"Good. Now go to the nurse. I want you out of my class so I can cool down." Sensei pointed at the door.

The class was shaking with laughter as Gumi held her bleeding nose and dragged herself to the nurse.

"Moving on." Yowane-sensei straightened the remainder of the books on the podium. "We will be having a new assistant teacher because I realized that you assholes are too much for me."

"Sensei." Luka raised her hand.

"Yeah?"

"If you keep cursing and abusing us like this, you're bound to get fired." She grinned, even though she didn't mean it.

"No I won't. Because what I say about you is true."

"Oh the agony~ Oh Sensei! That one hurt. Right here." Luka held her chest like she was dying.

Sensei grabbed another book and took aim. "You know Pinky, you're not that far. Want me to send you to the nurse's to accompany Kamui?"

* * *

_LUKA_

...

...

...

...

...

Oh. My. Tuna.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? YOU PURPLE HAIRED FREAK!" I began beating him with a pillow.

"LUKIIIII! LUKIIIIIIIIIII! THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE HOUSE! LUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I shrieked.

"My ears, sis. What?" My brother came downstairs picking at his ears.

"Luki! Get this wild animal off of me!" Gakupo grabbed my wrists.

I stopped at once. "What? You _know_ my brother?"

"_Yes._ You damn firecracker, listen to someone before you starting hitting them." Gakupo gently pushed me off of him.

Luki smiled at Gakupo. "Bro!" And they embraced.

"Oh God. Get a room." I groaned in disgust as I walked back to my room, throwing the pillow at my brother.

* * *

_MEIKO_

"My God, I'm sore." I groaned as my friend Mayu laughed. We had just finished soccer practice and I was tired as hell.

"Did you remember your books this time?" Mayu raised an eyebrow.  
...

...

"OH SHIT!"

"Bye Meiko."

I ran back to the classroom as fast as possible. Actually, I never got to the classroom. I ran straight into someone.

"Ow I'm sorry but I'm kind of in a rus-"

"Oh hey Meiko. Do you think you can show me to the principal's office?" Kiyoteru poked my forehead.

"Kiyo-"

"Oh wait never mind. I found it. Head home safely kay? I'll see you Monday and on Thursdays for counseling."

"WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!" I grabbed his arm.

He blinked.

"_Why_ are you here?"

"What are you talking about Meiko? I'm the new counselor of Crypton High."

_Someone bury a hole for me to die in._

* * *

**Author's Note: THISISSOLATEIAMSOSORRY. QAQ As you guys can tell, I got really lazy. But here is the new chapter~**

**Replies!**

**Teddy bear 007- I don't think Meiko would do something like that. XD**

**Pokemon Guy 84- Yes! I figured since everyone is doing the "Gakupo is a stalker while Luka is a tsundere" thing, I wanted to try something else. I never really liked it. I think Gakupo isn't just a stalker so I figured I'd try something different.**

**OrganizationsNumberXIII- Yowane-sensei is the teacher I want. What about Gakupo? o-o **


	6. Dell Honne and Arising New Enemy

**Author's Note: WOOT WOOT. BACK TO MY TWO DAY UPDATES. LOL NOW LETS SEE IF I CAN FINISH THIS IN ONE DAY.**

* * *

_MEIKO_

School assembly time. And I knew why too.

"I would like to introduce you to our new counselor. Mr. Hiyama Kiyoteru."

_Here it comes..._

_1..._

_2..._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

_3._

I sighed and stuck in ear buds, and took out my red iPod.

_This is going to be a long assembly._

* * *

_RIN_

"Wow. I am genuinely shocked." I huffed. "Kiyo actually became the counselor for Crytpon."

"My life is over." Meiko moaned.

"Eh? Why? You can prove to all the fangirls that Kiyo belongs to you." I grinned.

"Please shut up."

"I have to say, he is really good looking." Miku nodded.

"Shut up."

"MEIKO AND THE NEW COUNSELOR SITTING IN A TREE~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THE COMES HOT, SWEATY S-"

"NOO! SHUT UP LUKA!" Meiko clamped her mouth shut.

* * *

_MIKU_

"I'd like to introduce you brats to Dell Honne." Yowane-sensei pointed to a rather good looking guy. Definitely Sensei's type.

"Hey." Was all he said.

"You hoes have any questions for him?" Sensei eyed the fan girls.

"I do~!" Galaco raised her hand. "Honne-sensei, have you taken Yowane-sensei's virginity yet?"

_Brave girl. Perverted, but brave._

That earned Galaco a book to the face.

Honne-sensei just chuckled. "No. Not yet anyways." He eyed Sensei. "Isn't that right Haku?"

"Dell, you best shut your face before I bash it in." Yowane-sensei glared at Honne-sensei.

"I'm scared now."

"DELL HONNE-"

"Don't shout."

The class squealed. This was a match made in hell. Perfect.

Yowane-sensei proceeded to punch him in the face but Honne-sensei easily side stepped, grabbing her wrists and pulling her close.

"You don't want me to have to silence the class by kissing you, do you?" Honne-sensei cupped Yowane-sensei's face.

"You perverted dog, you know it'll make the class even more rowdy now _LET GO!_" Sensei kneed him in his...manhood.

"Haku, you-" Honne-sensei crumbled to the floor.

"Who's next?" Yowane-sensei had taken off her glasses off as she cracked her knuckles.

Everyone shut up. A Yowane-sensei without her glasses on is a Yowane-sensei never to be messed with.

"Oh and you little twerps can call him Dell. It'll be confusing as hell if you keep calling us both Sensei." Yowane-sensei put her glasses back on.

"Moving on. Today's lesson..."

"Uh Sensei, are you not going to help Dell?" Rin pointed at the agonized man.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

_Lunch. MIKU_

"I'm starving!" I whined as I finished my lunch. "Gimme!" I reached for Luka's amazing lunch.

"Calm down you monster." Luka handed hers over.

I began eating and finished it in seconds.

"No way Miku. You can't have mine." Rin licked whatever she had in her chopsticks and stuck out her tongue.

I wasn't going to ask Meiko either.

"Fine." I stood up to go to my savior, Kaito.

"I already knew you were going to drag your little self over." Kaito laughed as he handed me pudding.

"I love you. My hero!" I hugged him and then planting a firm kiss on his lips.

"You better." He poked my cheek.

"Hey Tealy. Hi Tealy's boyfriend." Gumi waved.

"Hello Kamui." Kaito greeted.

"Hi Gumi." I said with mouthfuls of pudding.

"Geez Tealy. You're gonna choke if you eat at that speed."

"Right?" Kaito laughed and petted me.

"Come to think of it Kaito, what do you eat for lunch?" I asked after swallowing.

He showed me an empty bowl of ice cream.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the food."

"Bye Miku."

"See ya. I'll call you. If you don't pick up immediately, you're dead. Got it?"

"What a demanding girlfriend."

"Shut the hell up and promise me."

"Hai."

* * *

_GUMI_

"I understand."

"_Use whatever method you need. Just bring Kaito back to me."_

"Yes ma'am."

"_Oh and Gumi?"_

"Yes madam?"

_"Don't you dare fall in love with him.__"_

"I won't my lady."

Kaito Shion. Eighteen years old. And he is my next prey.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn it. Turns out to be three days. OH WELL. Haku is extremely fun to write. I hope you all know how much I am enjoying this.**

**Replies!**

**Koolkat97- Yay! Gumi is Kamui because I am making Gakupo and Gumi siblings so they have to share the same surname.**

**Teddy bear 007- I always am lolol-just kidding.**

**Yowane. Haku- I'm so sorry! I can't speak Spanish!**

**Dead. Mastteer- ...IM SO SORRY! QAQ I CANT SPEAK SPANISH!**

**OrganizationsNumberXIII- Lol isn't he? Thanks so much! **

**Thanks for reviewing~! Oh and guys, just a heads up, I CANNOT SPEAK SPANISH SO IF ANYONE KNEW WHAT THEY SAID, PLEASE TRANSLATE THROUGH PM OR REVIEW BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO RESPOND TO THEM. Thank you my little cupcakes! :D**


	7. Palette

**Author's Note: PLAYLIST ON SHUFFLE. DOCUMENT UPLOADED. I SMELL A NEW CHAPTER.**

* * *

_MIKU_

Gumi has been hanging all over Kaito for absolutely no reason and it's pissing me off.

"Hey Kaitooo, help me with this problem." Gumi mused.

I rolled my eyes. Obviously, she didn't need help. She was in Honors Math. And that problem was so easy that even I could do it.

Kaito shifted uncomfortably and quickly did it for her. He glanced towards me apologetically and I ignored him and fixed my attention on Dell, who was writing stuff on the board. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Assuming it was Gumi, I ignored it and pretended to be extremely concentrated. I even wrote the stuff down.

"Miku, I know you're not really paying attention."

_Miku? Gumi doesn't call me Miku. Wait a minute..._

"What the hell do you want, Kaito?" I groaned.

"Ow my heart, Miku."

I tore the piece of paper out, crumpled it into a ball and threw it at him.

"Geez, you made me waste a perfectly good piece of paper on that crap too." I grumbled.

"Hey, you're not actually jealous of the whole Gumi thing right?" Kaito looked at me with worry.

...

...

...

...

...

"OF COURSE NOT YOU BASTARD!" I gave him a high knee kick followed by a round house kick.

"Hatsune. Outside." Yowane-sensei looked up from her magazine. "Shion, go to the nu-Nah. Stay put. I'm sure after months of dating Hatsune, you've gotten used to it."

Kaito gave a thumbs up, signifying that he was okay. In fact, he didn't look hurt at all. On his face was a ridiculous grin. _Oh my God. My boyfriend is a masochist. Miku, just how perverted is the guy you're dating?_

* * *

_LUKA_

The purple haired freak was once again in my house.

"LUKIIIIIIIIIII." I groaned and glared at Gakupo.

"Calm down, sis. If I have to handle you and your friends, then you can handle this."

They were in the game room and hollering at each other. I had to stick in my ear buds and put a pillow over my head but that didn't work. Men are such unrefined swines.

"Then can you please shut up? I can hear you all the way from my room!"

"Right, right." Luki shot Gakupo a devilish grin.

_Oh God._

"Uh..well I'm going back to my room now." I eyed them suspiciously and retreated back to my room with their food in my hands.

About five minutes later...

"CHARRRRGE!" I heard my brother scream outside my door.

_OH SHI-_

My door was knocked down and came my brother and Gakupo. The totally raided my room.

"What the hell!? GET OUT!" I hollered and began beating my brother while Gakupo looked at my stuff.

"Wow. Seriously Megurine?" He began looking at my CD's. "You write your own songs and then sing them?"

My eyes widened. "H-hey! Put those down, you bastard!" I began heading towards him but my brother tackled me. "LUKI!"

"I want to hear~ Play it Gakupo!" Luki smiled and I poked my cheek.

Purple Haired Idiot smiled and popped it into my CD player.

_Naita youna koe de sa shizukani waraunda_

_Souzou o utsushita irodori no paretto_

_Please, distinguish me_

_Afuredasu iro o_

_Dareka tomete yo_

_Kiechau_

_Aishiteru o tokashita ao wa yasashii namida!_

_Arigatou o ukabeta aka ni yasashii uta o_

_Ahhhhh~_

_[I will be "Eraser's'"mind...]_

_[I will be "Eraser's" mind...]_

_Tsumugidasu gunjo_

_Mawaru kioku ni_

_Karamatta bokura no_

_Mirai ga_

_Irozuku_

_..._

_Aishiteru o egaita kuro wa yasashii kioku!_

_Arigatou o koboshita shiro ni yasashii kisu o_

_Ahhhhhhh~!_

Absolute silence was in the room.

"Wow. My sister can sing." Luki was the first to break the silence.

"I'm speechless. The Amazon can sing." Gakupo nodded.

"YOU BASTARRRRRRDS! ILL KILL YOU BOTH!" I tackled Gakupo who was just taking the CD out.

"HEY WHAT THE FU-"

We both fell with a _'thud'. _I was on top of him, my face about two inches away from him. The moment seem to last forever until I heard a loud '_CLACK'. _My CD. I hurriedly got off, red faced and began to inspect the disc.

"Is it okay?" Gakupo was up, acting as if nothing just happened. "I want that CD to be okay because that is the only proof I have that you are a woman."

"It's fucking fine. Now _get out_ before something bad happens to the both of you."

They looked at each other and shrugged.

After they went, I attempted to return back to doing what I was previously doing. Which I don't even remember. furiously scratched my head and went into a corner of my room and hugged myself. The scene with Gakupo constantly replaying in my head.

_Wh-what the hell just happened right then!?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally done! :DDDD This took like two weeks. XD**

**Replies!**

**Teddy bear 007- You are now my sound effects person. o u o~**

**Yowane. Haku- Ahh. I see. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Pokemon guy 84- OAO WHAT. SHE IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT AN ASSASSIN. **

**OrganizationsNumberXIII- DONT DIEEEEE~ Thank ya.**

**Koolkat97- Like River Song says...SPOILERS~~~**

**RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades (I did not even bother to proofread that. Sorry if I spelled it wrong.)- WELL THERES A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHANG.**


End file.
